<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bright by Sovika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983674">Bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovika/pseuds/Sovika'>Sovika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bright and Dark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Mitarashi Anko, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, Crack, Eventual Smut, F/M, Sakura Bashing, Sasuke Bashing, Strong Naruto, eventual op naruto, semi crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovika/pseuds/Sovika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"what did you say jiji?" Naruto asked</p><p>"I said i'm taking you out of anbu Naruto" the Hokage stated again</p><p>"but what am I supposed to do now?" Naruto asked still not believing a word he was hearing.</p><p>"The chunin exams are coming up in a year" Hiruzen said, smoking his pipe to cover the smirk coming from his mouth</p><p>"Do I get to know why i'm out of anbu?" Naruto asked</p><p>"Anbu topics are classified for Anbu personnel only Naruto-kun" the Hokage said, not able to stop his smirk from appearing. </p><p>"jiji" naruto said</p><p>"yes?" Hiruzen responded</p><p>"im burning your icha icha."</p><p>"That is a case of treason and will get you killed 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯"</p><p> </p><p>XovoX</p><p>Fast forward a minute and Naruto was running across the roofs with books in his hand, multiple anbu on his tail as he ducked and weaved through the numerous kunai thrown at him.</p><p>...<br/>Naruto fanfic with semi crack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gekkou Hayate/Uzuki Yuugao, Hatake Kakashi/Shizune, Mitarashi Anko/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bright and Dark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First words of my first book of hopefully my first series. uuh pringles, idk what to say hope you enjoy!</p><p>Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me...<br/>for now</p><p> </p><p>𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩</p><p>I regret nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"mission report." The Hokage Barked at the anbu team standing in his office</p><p>"Sir," Inu the Anbu Captain started "at roughly 1400 hours today team Inu reached the targeted location in the land of lightning, we then split into teams of two and searched for the target. The target was located at 1430 in a hotel room with two teams of kumo shinobi guarding him. We then regrouped and waited for an opening, at 1600 the target had wandered off from the kumo shinobi and we started the mission."</p><p> </p><p>𝒇𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒉𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌</p><p>"Target has wandered off from the shinobi group Inu" Fox stated watching from the tree's</p><p>"roger that, team move out, cat and snake cut of all exits, fox watch out for backup." Inu responded, after a quick affirmative through their earpieces they moved.</p><p> </p><p>OxVxO</p><p>Miyashita was scared, he knew the leaf would send shinobi after him when he was discovered, that was why he had gone to kumo to request a mission. It took a long time and a lot of money but he finally got the Raikage to give him some of the best ninja he had. Now he was on his way to the land of sky and then he could disappear from the Leaf's radar and live the rest of his life in peace. They were walking through a small village near the famed turtle island when he realized that the ninja he hired were gone. It only took a moment for him to spot one of them farther back in the crowd but a moment was all the leaf anbu needed and before Miyashita knew it there was a kunai pressed against his neck and his arms were behind his back.</p><p>XoVoX</p><p>"Target acquired" Inu spoke through his mouthpiece slowly dragging Miyashita into a nearby alleyway.</p><p>"Inu" you have company coming directly from you Fox stated. "Three females and one man."</p><p>"descriptions" inu said</p><p>"the man is dark skinned and has a large muscular frame, first girl is blond with a long ponytail, second girl is dark skinned with red hair, and the third girl..." Fox trailed off</p><p>"third girl what?" Inu barked through the earpiece feeling the multiple chakra signatures </p><p>"the third girl's tit's are about as big as Tsunade's" Fox stated</p><p>"unnecessary information but definitely noted" Inu stated through the mouth using all of his willpower to stop the perverted giggle from escaping his mouth.</p><p> "uuh Inu, two of them have a shit ton of chakra." the snake spoke through the mouthpiece, watching the four mentioned shinobi run through the street from the roof.</p><p>"Jinchuriki" was all Fox said as he got up ready to intervene. "Inu get out of there now!" </p><p>Before Kakashi could blink a tentacle had slammed into him and punched him into a wall, when he came to sense a moment later there were very long nails at his throat. He looked up to see a girl, obviously the first girl naruto mentioned if what he saw was anything to go by. "hmm shit" was all he said before the man grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.</p><p>OxVxO<br/>
Naruto cussed as he quickly brought out a couple kunai and threw them at the two targets that were holding kakashi</p><p>"Unhand the man and leave or you will be killed." Fox stated, grabbing a three pronged kunai from a seal and getting into his offensive position.</p><p>"woah, that wasn't cool bro, let us be or you will see why they call me the mighty killer bee...<br/>
...<br/>
...<br/>
𝘞𝘌𝘌𝘌𝘌𝘌𝘌𝘌" the now named Killer Bee yelled</p><p>Fox wasted no time and threw the kunai at him before taking out his tanto and charging the man.</p><p> </p><p>XoVoX<br/>
"So you then engaged in combat" the Hokage directed at Fox who stood to the left of Inu, a few inches shorter than him at Five foot five.</p><p>"Yes sir," Fox responded.</p><p>"And how did this fight end up in half the village being destroyed?" Hiruzen asked, curious about the bill of seventy million yen he had on his desk for the destruction of a village in the middle of lightning country.</p><p>"erm..." Fox stated, shifting uncomfortably </p><p>"permission to speak hokage-sama?" cat asked</p><p>"please do" Hiruzen responded</p><p>"it wasn't the fight that destroyed the village." Cat responded</p><p>"... I'm sorry please elaborate." the Hokage stated, not liking where this was going.</p><p>"I think it would be better if Fox explained." Cat stated</p><p>All eyes shifted to Fox who was now visibly sweating and shaking.</p><p>"well you see" he began...</p><p> </p><p>VoXoV</p><p>Killer Bee pulled out another tentacle that caught the kunai as he watched the fox masked anbu charge. Before Fox could reach the target he was cut off by the girl who appeared out of nowhere and attempted to stab him with her long nails in the stomach. 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵 was all Fox could think as he stopped his attack and jumped to the left dodging the claws but he was unable to do anything as another tentacle came in and grabbed onto his leg and threw him into the ground.</p><p>"lets go Yugito let's show this fool why fighting us is a no go" Killer be 𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥? </p><p> </p><p>OxwxO</p><p>Fox looked through the portal at the author, "you call that a rap?"</p><p>"What else would you call it?" the author snapped back trying to figure out how his creation came to life and was talking to him</p><p>"A torture method" Fox responded right off the bat.</p><p>"good idea, but i'm gonna stick with rap." The author spoke before closing the portal.</p><p> </p><p>WoxoW</p><p>Fox stood up and jumped back from the two Kumo shinobi, the bottom part of his mask missing, showing fair skin, thin lips and a whisker mark on each cheek. The rest of the mask slowly crumbling to reveal the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, Anbu Fox and the son of the Fourth Hokage. Before he could counter attack, blue chakra enveloped the girl before she disappeared from view, heading directly for Naruto. No one had even blinked by the time she had covered the distance between her and him. She smirked as she reached a claw back, ready to stab the anbu through the chest, what she wasn't expecting was him to return with a smirk of his own and disappear in a flash of yellow.</p><p>"I don't see how this goes with why the village was destroyed." the Hokage cut in</p><p>"permission to speak freely hokage-sama?" Fox asked</p><p>"Granted" Hiruzen responded</p><p>"We'll get there when we get there." Naruto cheered, loving the fact he was delaying his jiji from finishing paperwork. "anyway where was I, ooh yeah"...</p><p>Yugito came to a stop and turned around to see The boy touching Killer Bee and the Inu anbu they had captured. Naruto once again disappeared in a yellow flash, bringing them both with him. He reappeared a moment later holding Killer Bee by the neck, and throwing him at Yugito before she could recover.</p><p>"What the hell kind of technique was that?" Yugito whispered to Killer Bee, helping him get up and getting into a defending position.</p><p>"That's the Fourths 𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯(1) jutsu." Bee said.</p><p>Yugito faltered hearing Bee not rap for once in his life, that meant this battle would be a tough one and he was being serious. Naruto once again pulled out a kunai and threw it at Bee, expecting him to catch it with a tentacle. He did just that, and then Naruto was gone in a flash. However Yugito wouldn't let it happen again, and charged right at the tentacle holding the kunai. Like last time Naruto appeared on the kunai, however Yugito already running there was able to get to him before he could move and sent her claws straight through his back and out the front.</p><p>"Any last words?" Yugito said, positioning for a claw strike to go right through the heart. She felt hear course through her body when he smirked</p><p>"Boom." and with that, the now shadow clone blew up sending both Yugito and Bee flying down the street.</p><p>The real Naruto using the hiraishin appeared a few feet from the two downed shinobi.</p><p>"You give up yet?" Naruto asked, watching as they got up, their clothes smoldering from the 𝘉𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘋𝘢𝘪𝘣𝘢𝘬𝘶𝘩𝘢 (2)</p><p>He watched as Yugito growled, a blue tail now forming on her back, swaying dangerously, Killer Bee also had another tentacle, bringing the count up to three. Not waiting for a signal he charged at them, bringing up his tanto to deflect a claw strike from Yugito, he spun around, dragging her off balance before crouching and kicking her feet out. He was on his feet, tanto in an overhead strike, ready to stab her through the shoulder, but he was forced to dodge a tentacle that came from behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu" Naruto yelled out, sending it at Bee.<br/>
"Wnd style: Gale palm" He yelled a second later, pushing the wind attack into the fire dragon increasing its size threefold.</p><p>Yugito didn't waste a moment and allowed a little more of the two tail's chakra out, effectively forming a blue tail that had lack symbols out of her back, the tail immediately swung itself and collided with the giant dragon, stopping it in his tracks.</p><p>“Huh.” Naruto muttered as he dodged Bee screaming “lariat!”</p><p> </p><p>CxvxƆ</p><p>"He's just showing off." Snake muttered, not liking being cooped up in a tree.</p><p>"you just want to get in his pants." Neko murmured, although the other two heard it.</p><p>"You're just jealous that Hayate isn’t here." Snake shot back.</p><p>"You didn't deny what I said." Neko pointed out.</p><p>"I do not deny the truth." Snake said proudly.</p><p>"Neither do I." Neko said</p><p>"meehemaah..." Both Snake and Neko turned to look at Inu who was now slumped against a tree.</p><p>"heehooowoo" He muttered, blood visible right below his mask.</p><p>"God damnit kakashi." Snake muttered, taking an orange book out of a scroll and throwing it up in the air.</p><p>At speeds rivaling the hiraishin, kakashi was up and grabbing the book, landing on another branch before opening it up to a specific page and letting a giggle erupt.</p><p>"Pervert" both Snake and Neko sighed at the same time.</p><p>"I do not deny the truth." Inu mocked, returning to his position between them.</p><p>“Plus you both like me too much to complain." He stated before looking back at that fight. </p><p>"Ooh I think I saw her panties!"</p><p> </p><p>CwxwƆ</p><p>"You are the most dysfunctional team I have ever had." Hiruzen mumbled, still not believing this team was his number one anbu team.</p><p>"You love us too much to get rid of us." Fox shot back</p><p>"How the hell did you hear our conversation?" Neko asked</p><p>"I only heard bits from the fluffy fox in my head." Fox stated, I figured out the rest while we were running back.</p><p>"I still don't see how this has any reason to why the village was destroyed."</p><p>"Time to continue with the story!" Fox yelled, dancing up and down the room.</p><p>He danced right into a right hook from a snake. "You can tell Hokage-sama later, I want to go to the hot springs." she said, grabbing Fox by the arm and forcing him behind Kakashi.</p><p>"So will you now tell me?" Hiruzen pleaded to the team.</p><p>Fox opened his mouth but stopped with a glare from the snake, he lowered his head and tried to hide from her.</p><p>Neko decided to speak up. "So after our run in, we learned that Inu had a small amount of chakra poisoning from being in contact with the Jinchuuriki chakra, we retreated to our base and set him on a futon. We took shifts watching over him, during my turn, Snake entered the room explaining how she had made a new poison and tested it on Naruto who was sleeping. The Naruto turned out to be a shadow clone. Worried he was kidnapped, we set up defensive seals and went after him."</p><p>Hiruzen looked at Fox, who was nodding along with the story.</p><p>"We found him in the village, with the 𝘏𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘣𝘪 (3) Jinchuuriki." Neko continued before being interrupted by Hiruzen.</p><p>"Thank you Neko although I believe I can figure out the rest of the story." Hiruzen said, smoking out of the pipe.</p><p>"Hokage-sama I am certain you don't know what happened."</p><p>"Nonsense, I've known Naruto-kun for thirteen years now, he's been an Anbu since he was eleven and I've helped him with training for years." The Hokage started. "He most likely used a special seal he had that allows Jinchuuriki to get drunk, we know that the eight tails Jinchuuriki has full control of it meaning he can summon the Hachibi, Naruto and Killer Bee got drunk, Killer Bee then proceeded to summon the Hachibi and they they danced through the village destroying it." Hiruzen stated, looking at the stunned group of Anbu.</p><p>"h.how" Snake stated stunned.</p><p>Hiruzen chuckled, "The last time Naruto got me to drink, we ended up doing the same thing with half of the monkey summons, although somehow no one saw us all."</p><p>Now everyone was looking at Fox, who just shrugged. "If you wanted to join you should've just asked" he said.</p><p>"That's not the point Baka!" Snake yelled, hitting Fox in the head.</p><p>"Well anyway," Fox stated, pulling out a scroll from his pouch. "Here's seventy million yen for the village we destroyed."</p><p>"The hell? where did you get all that!" Snake yelled looking at the pile of cash on the Hokage's desk.</p><p>"From the merchant we killed," Fox shrugged, "he didn't have any family so I took the one-hundred and twenty million yen out of his bank account and then put it into scrolls before leaving."</p><p>The Hokage looked stunned. "Of course you did" he muttered.</p><p>"I also made another ten million from a casino I saw on the way here." Fox said, throwing down another scroll.</p><p>"Of course you did." Hiruzen mumbled again.</p><p>What if I said I ran into Orochimaru and killed him.” Naruto asked.</p><p>“I would say of course you did.” The Hokage shot back.</p><p>“Figured as much,” Narutoo muttered, "Anything else you need Jiji?” he asked after a moment of no one talking.</p><p>"None," Hiruzen stated, taking another puff from his pipe. "You all are dismissed."</p><p>"Alright!" Fox yelled, taking off his mask, a huge grin on his face. "Lets get some dango, I'll pay!"</p><p>"I knew there was a reason I loved you gaki!" Snake now known as Anko yelled, jumping on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "To the dango!" She yelled, pointing out the window. a second later they were gone in a yellow flash.</p><p>"Kids, both of them." Neko muttered, taking her mask off revealing long purple hair. and full lips with pink lipstick. "I'll go get Hayate, see you there 𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘶 (4)" she said to Inu before disappearing in a 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯 (5)</p><p>Inu took his mask off a moment later, revealing another mask that went from his nose to his chin, and silver gravity defying hair, his headband now falling over his left eye. "Bye Hokage-sama," he waived lazily before also disappearing in a shunshin</p><p> </p><p>WxvxW</p><p>After a nice hot shower in the apartment, Kakashi was now walking through the streets of Konoha. An orange book in front of his face as he giggled every now and then. He nodded at the few jounin he saw as he continued his slow pace to the dango shop. He wasn't surprised by the sight he saw when he showed up, boxes upon boxes of dango littered one table while at the other, Anko and Naruto were sitting across from each other. Obviously having a eating competition based on the amount of Dango they were stuffing their mouths with.</p><p>Anko had her signature clothing style, wearing her mesh armor, and the trench coat that covered almost nothing, Naruto still had his Anbu pants on, and was also wearing his fathers cloak, except it was black and had the Uzumaki Swirl in the middle. Like anko he also had a mesh shirt on… or at least that's what he would have on under the genjutsu. Kakashi sighed, he hated the fact that Naruto had to completely change his appearance or the entire store would be on his ass either yelling at him to get lost or trying to secretly kill him. He shook his head before looking at the long line to see the shopkeeper scrambling around trying to replace the dango they bought. Yugao and Hayate were having a kenjutsu battle in the training field next to the restaurant, and multiple jounin were gambling on who would win. Must be a Tuesday.</p><p>He walks over to the table Naruto and Anko are sitting at, grabbing a stick of dango on his way over before pulling the chair out and sitting down. He finishes the page in his book before looking up, to see Naruto and Anko looking at him, dango in their hands.</p><p>"You need something?" He asks, his eye turning into a U </p><p>Before they can answer they hear a yell from behind them. whipping around to see a clone of Kakashi giving them a thumbs up. They immediately whip around to find Kakashi, the dango off his stick and chewing. His mask back up over his nose. Naruto's eyes twitched as he stared at Kakashi, whose eye was now looking at his book, oblivious to the stare Naruto was giving him. He was brought out of his mood by Anko who shoved a piece of Dango in his mouth.</p><p>“Come on Gaki I thought you wanted to win?” She said grinning.</p><p>Naruto looked over to the scoreboard. She was ahead by three sticks</p><p>Five minutes later and another ten dango boxes in the trash, he feels two chakra signatures behind him, turning around he spotted Yugao and Hayate walking over. They both grab a box from the table before sitting down.</p><p>"So who won?" Anko asked from her seat, Another Dango stick in her mouth.</p><p>"Is that even a question Anko?" Yugao asked "I swept the floor with him."</p><p>"You threatened to make me sleep on the couch if I won." Hayate said through a bite of dango.</p><p>"still kicked your ass!" Yugao shot back.</p><p>"So Yugao won?" Naruto asked</p><p>Yugao nodded, stepping on Hayate's foot when he tried to voice his opinion</p><p>"Whipped" Kakashi muttered from his seat, flipping a page in his smut book.</p><p>"The hell was that Kakashi!" Yugao yelled, stomping up to him.</p><p>"maah Yugao I said nothing" Kakashi stated, flipping another page in his book.</p><p>"Mhm and what If I were to tell Kurenai that you're trying to get Asuma hooked on Icha Icha." She shot back</p><p>Kakashi's eye visibly widened as he put his book down. "maah Yugao you wouldn't do that to your captain would you, after all, If I am out of service, You would have to lead Naruto and Anko on missions.</p><p>Yugao stomped away muttering "Fucking silver haired Perverts."</p><p>"So Yugao won?" Naruto asked again once she was busy ordering a tea.</p><p>"Barely." Hayate muttered, still embarrassed </p><p>"God damnit Hayate." Naruto growled as he handed Anko a couple thousand Yen.</p><p>"Even you guys bet on us?" Hayate asked</p><p>"Not just money." Naruto grumbled</p><p>"Yeah, now Naruto owes me dango for a month!” Anko yelled, dancing around</p><p>Hayate sighed, "Naruto I give your wallet my sorrows.”</p><p>Naruto stared at him. "Well Seeing as we Have Anbu training and I believe we have an A rank coming in a week for the genin exams with sand which should take two weeks I don’t think it will be too bad, besides Kakashi still owes me for the hell he put me through over the years.”</p><p>"Point proven." Hayate responded</p><p>"Maah Naruto, you should thank me, look where you are now in life." Kakashi said, eye smiling. “And now you know how to pleasure any girl you want, because you’re gonna get plenty!”</p><p>"So..." Hayate started changing the subject. "I've heard we have the hot springs booked?"</p><p>"Mixed bath from 1300 to 1600" Kakashi responded. "I'm gonna go buy some more kunai, meet y'all there." and with that he was gone in a shunshin, leaving Naruto, Anko and Hayate.</p><p>"I'm gonna grab Yugao and take a shower." Hayate told the two, walking off.</p><p>"Make sure she can walk!" Anko yelled, grinning “We have fitness training tomorrow!”</p><p>“I’ll try!” Hayate spoke before he and Yugao disappeared in a shunshin.</p><p>And so it was just Naruto and Anko, and after sealing the rest of the Kunai they began to walk through the village streets, eventually taking a right and walking along the edge of the village, only there did Naruto remove his henge, and they continued the walk. After a minute Naruto asked "So, anything interesting happened at TI?"</p><p>"You know the normal," Anko responded, "one guy told me to suck his dick so I cut it off with a blunt spoon."</p><p>"I'm sure you enjoyed that." Naruto responded.</p><p>"Very much." She said grinning.</p><p>"...Wanna go feed the snakes?" Naruto asked a minute later.</p><p>"You bet!" Anko yelled, dragging Naruto by the hand to the Forest of Death.</p><p>A minute later and two people seemingly appeared, the first one could be identified as the Third Hokage, from his small frame, pipe and robes. The other man stood at a staggering six foot three, looming over the Hokage, he had long white spiky hair that stopped just short of his waist, he also had a large seal, tied to his back, and his face had a red line extending from each eye to the sides of his chin, similar to the Inuzuka’s. This man was Jiraiya of the Sannin.</p><p>“So that's the gaki.” Jiraiya stated, looking at the last spot Naruto and Anko had been, “So much like his father.”</p><p>“He is just like Minato, in fact I believe him to be even smarter. “He’s already mastered the hiraishin, and even without the seals, he’s one of the best and the fastest ninja I have.”</p><p>“Hot damn.” Jiraiya muttered, and he’s clueless that Orochi-teme’s old student has the hots for him?”</p><p>Hiruzen chuckled, “Just like his father with Kushina.”</p><p>Jiraiya smiled at the memory of his late student. He had plenty of fun teasing them.</p><p>“So,” Jiraiya changed the subject. “How do you think he’ll react when he learns i’m his godfather?”</p><p>“Stop worrying Jiraiya,” Hiruzen started. “He’s a smart kid and won’t let his emotions get in the way of his thoughts. He’ll understand that you had to go back to your spying to help with Konoha, besides the boy wants to know everything about his parents, he’ll be more excited to see you and learn about them then he’ll be mad.”</p><p>“That's good.” Jiraiya responded, he didn’t want his godson to hate his guts because he wasn’t there to help him.</p><p>“But he’ll hate you because Minato left a scroll telling him to watch out for a white haired pervert and to kick his ass if he saw him.” Hiruzen spoke, a smile coming to his face.</p><p>“Even from beyond the grave, Minato still gets the last laugh.” Jiraiya spoke, following the Hokage as they made their way to the Hokage Tower.</p><p>“</p><p>CvxvƆ</p><p>“Yo sensei you dead?” Jiraiya asked, poking Hiruzen in the shoulder, he had not moved for the past minute.</p><p>“Very much alive.” Hiruzen mumbled, still staring at the sheet of paper. “This year is gonna be a pain in the ass I can feel it, and that's not even thinking of Naruto.”</p><p>“So again why do you want to take Naruto out of Anbu? He seemed fine to me.” Jiraiya asked looking at the sheet of possible Jounin sensei’s</p><p>“He’s still young, I don’t want another Itachi on our hands, and he needs friends his own age.” Hiruzen answered</p><p>“You sure it's not because he’ll be less of a thorn in your side?” Jiraiya asked, grinning</p><p>“... That is definitely a reason.” Hiruzen finally responded, taking a puff of his pipe.</p><p>“So you’ve got Kakashi teaching the “Last Uchiha,” why don’t you put Naruto on that team, he’ll be fine with being on a team if Kakashi is his sensei. Even better while he’s there he can protect the Uchiha for any missions out of the village because I guarantee there's more people than what I can count that want the Sharingan.”</p><p>“That.” Hiruzen mused, “Might be the greatest idea you’ve ever had Jiraiya, thank you for your help.”</p><p>“Glad I could help.” Jiraiya said “Now if you will excuse me, I can’t make a sequel if I'm sitting in this office.” He let a perverted giggle out as he jumped out the office window, making a beeline for the hot springs</p><p>Hiruzen sighed before waving an Anbu forward. “Go get me team Inu.”</p><p>“At once.” The Anbu spoke before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.</p><p> </p><p>WxvxW</p><p>“Something wrong Jiji.” Naruto asked as soon as he entered the door. “If its the village I swear I did absolutely nothing to their water supply!”</p><p>Hiruzen looked at Naruto, his eye twitching, the feeling of a headache coming. “That is not the reason Naruto, I have called you for something else.”</p><p>“Ooh good.” Naruto spoke, getting into position to the left of Anko and Kakashi.</p><p>“You summoned us Hokage-sama.” Inu spoke.</p><p>“Yes I have some very grave news for you.” Happy for me but bad for you. He thought after.</p><p>“Has something happened Hokage-sama?” Inu spoke</p><p>“No, I am afraid that team Inu is being disbanded today.”</p><p>“Jiji this better be a prank!” Naruto called out, his professional mask going out the window.</p><p>“I am afraid it is not, Kakashi has been elected to be a Jounin-sensei and Naruto must return to the academy to become a genin.”</p><p>“What!” Naruto yelled out, “This is unfair Jiji!”</p><p>“It is all fair Naruto-kun, you have been removed from Anbu and you are still officially registered as an academy student.”</p><p>“Can’t you give me a field promotion?” Naruto all but pleaded</p><p>“I could.” Hiruzen smiled when he saw Naruto’s face</p><p>“But that wouldn’t be fun would it.” Naruto muttered.</p><p>“You know me too well Naruto.” The Hokage said before being interrupted by Neko.</p><p>“Pardon me Hokage-sama but what will happen to me and Snake?’ Neko asked</p><p>“Ahh yes excuse me for getting distracted. The Hokage apologized, “Snake I have gotten a letter from Ibiki Morino requesting for you to work full time in the Torture and Interigation building. And Neko, I have received a letter from the chief of Anbu that you have been given a position to become my fourth guard.”</p><p>“Why do they get the good jobs?” Naruto muttered, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.</p><p>“Quiet Baka!” Snake yelled, trying to stab him in the arm with a kunai that Naruto dodged. “Maybe if you didn’t give Hokage sama such a migraine you would still be a shinobi.”</p><p>“Naruto, if you stop giving me a migraine until you become a genin i’ll put you on Kakashi’s team.” Hiruzen spoke, watching the shine in Naruto’s eyes.</p><p>“Alight you got yourself a deal Jiji!” Naruto yelled</p><p>“Anything else Hokage-sama?” Inu spoke, trying to regain control of the conversation.</p><p>“None you are dismissed.” Hiruzen spoke, turning to the piles of paper on his desk.</p><p>All four of them bowed before turning and walking out of the door.</p><p>CƆXCƆ</p><p>"Well I'll be damned." Naruto started once they were out of the Hokage's Office.</p><p>"We still heading to the hot springs?" Yugao asked</p><p>"You bet your ass we are!" Anko yelled, grabbing Naruto and Yugao by the arm before running towards the hot spring</p><p>Kakashi chuckled, Anko was always able to make everyone brighten up, something she shared with Naruto. Naruto, Kakashi could still remember five years ago he found the seven year old on the street freezing, starving thin, with bruises all up and down his body. He was returning from a mission when he came across him, and without a second thought he picked the sleeping boy up and made a beeline for the Hokage office. As soon as he stepped foot in the office, he was barking at the Hokage.</p><p> </p><p>WxvxW </p><p>"What the hell is this Hiruzen!" Kakashi barked, holding the sleeping kid.</p><p>"Kakashi." Hiruzen stated, not at all happy with how he had reacted to him. "Is there a problem?" He asked, looking at Naruto in Kakashi's arms.</p><p>"Explain why I found him sleeping in an alleyway." Kakashi growled out.</p><p>"Alleyway you say?" Hiruzen responded, taking a drag from his pipe. "He should be in the orphanage right now." </p><p>"I don't care where he's supposed to be." Kakashi spat. "I was promised he would be taken care of, yet I find him sleeping in an alleyway in the middle of winter and I can 𝘴𝘦𝘦 his ribs through his clothes."</p><p>"Now Kakashi," Hiruzen responded trying to calm the situation down. "I wasn't aware of this, I was told."</p><p>"you were told!" Kakashi yelled "You knew he would be treated unfairly, hell even Sensei knew in the ten seconds he was alive after the sealing. I tried to make sure this exact thing didn't happen by adopting him in the first place, yet you said it would be fine, this isn't fine!"</p><p>"Hatake!" Hiruzen yelled, standing up. "You will watch your tone with me."</p><p>"That's what you're worried about!" Kakashi shot back, "not worried about the fact that Naruto has all the reason to go insane or rogue and kill this entire village which we know he can if he unlocks the Kyuubi' s chakra, not worried over the fact that the village 𝘺𝘰𝘶 watch over has been abusing the fourth Hokage's son! You're just spitting on Sensei's grave now."</p><p>Hiruzen sighed. Kakashi was right, he had believed in a village and even when he had seen proof of it he gave them the benefit of the doubt, and now his actions had finally proven wrong, he had failed Minato, and Naruto, no matter how happy he seemed, could, or most likely, turn on this village. He got up out of his seat and walked over to Minato's painting, "Kakashi come here." he spoke</p><p>A moment later and Kakashi was behind him, Hiruzen touched a spot on the panting before going through a set of hand seals. A seal appeared, and after Hiruzen pushed chakra into it, the picture opened up and out popped three scrolls.</p><p>"These scroll's are the Namikaze and Uzumaki bank accounts as well as the letters Minato left to Naruto. I'll send the adoption papers tomorrow, I'll trust you will do well with this?" Hiruzen spoke.</p><p>"Thank you Hokage sama, I will make sure I do." Kakashi responded, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.</p><p>"Now don't think you're getting away scot free." the Hokage spoke. "For disrespecting the Hokage, you will be put on probation for a month."</p><p>Kakashi looked over to the sleeping Naruto, clutching to the blanket over him, shivering every now and then as his body was still cold. "Worth it." Kakashi spoke before picking the boy up and walking out of the office.</p><p> </p><p>CxvxƆ</p><p>Kakashi sighed as he slumped a little farther into the steaming water, the tension melting away with the steam into the thin air, he felt something touch him and looked up to see a floating tray filled with dango bump into him, he stared at the tray before looking up to see Anko and Naruto splashing each other, dango in each others mouths. Sure he was happy how far Naruto had come from the small starving seven year old he was, however he had a few regrets, those happened to be letting him meet Anko, showing him dango, and letting him meet Anko.</p><p>𝒂𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒆𝒑𝒊𝒄 𝒇𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒉𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒃𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒖𝒚 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒅𝒂𝒚 𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒑𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒂𝒎𝒂𝒛𝒐𝒏, 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒂𝒔 𝒇𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒏.</p><p>Everyone blinked as they looked at Kakashi.</p><p>"Kakashi, you have a son?" Anko asked.</p><p>I've had one for a few weeks." He said.</p><p>"So who's the unlucky girl?" Hayate asked</p><p>"Adopted." Was all Kakashi said.</p><p>Once again everyone stared at him.</p><p>Kakashi cleared his throat before speaking "And I'm bringing him over tomorrow. there are two rules, Anko you can't touch him and hayate can't harm him in any way."</p><p>"Why would they harm him?" Yugao asked.</p><p>Kakashi chuckled. "you'll see."</p><p> </p><p>XvwvX</p><p>"Nii-san, who are they." the now turned eight year old Naruto asked.</p><p>"These Naruto are my friends." Kakashi spoke, nudging the boy into the room.</p><p>"so they are ninja as well?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, they are all ninja's." Kakashi confirmed.</p><p>"Are they all Jounins like you?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, well besides Anko, she’s still a chunin." Kakashi answered.</p><p>"So she’s weak?" He asked.</p><p>"alright Gaki!" Anko yelled, not liking what he was saying. "you better watch your mouth before I kick your ass."</p><p>“Just try it!” He yelled, sticking his tongue out. “Nii-san will protect me!”</p><p>Anko walked over to him, and bent down to where she was in front of him. “You got ball’s Gaki I’ll give you that.” She spoke. Naruto gave her a smirk until she flicked him in the head, causing his hands to go up and hold the spot she hit.</p><p>He rubbed the spot until he remembered there were three other people here, turning around with a wide smile he walked up to the other three, one girl and two boys. He felt like he recognized the girl’s chakra but couldn’t put his tongue on it. He walked up to her, looked her in the eyes before letting some of his magic work.</p><p>“You're really pretty miss!” He spoke, giving her a foxy grin.</p><p>“Why thank you Naruto-kun.” Yugao spoke, patting him on the head.</p><p>“Nee can you give me a kiss?” He asked, pointing at his cheek.</p><p>It was there that Hayate choked on his water.</p><p>After thinking for a minute Yugao spoke. “Sure.” She then bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek.</p><p>“Thanks Neko-chan!” He spoke, turning around to see Kakashi with his eye wide.</p><p>“Maa Naruto, how’d you know it was Neko?” Kakashi asked after getting over the initial shock.</p><p>“Her Chakra felt familiar, it feels smooth and fluid, kind of how I remember Neko’s, however I didn’t know if it was Neko so that's why I asked for a kiss, when I was young I remember Neko giving me a kiss on the cheek every so often when it was time for bed.” Naruto explained.</p><p>“Sensor.” Genma gasped, looking down at the very ecstatic Naruto.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” Naruto asked, looking at all the stunned faces.</p><p>“No Narurto, in fact that was a very good deduction, you're well on your way to becoming shinobi.” Kakashi spoke.</p><p>Naruto cheered as he ran around the house. Before stopping in front of Yugao again, “Can I get another kiss for being good?” He asked looking up at her.</p><p>Hayate growled a little, causing Kakashi to chuckle.</p><p>“Sorry Naruto-kun but I think one is enough.” Yugao spoke, patting him on the head again to try and cheer up the pouting boy.</p><p>“Nee Naruto, why don’t you go play with Anko in her room.” Kakashi spoke, pointing at the opened door near the end of the hallway.</p><p>Naruto nodded before running off, jumping through the door, dodging a snake that was shot at him.</p><p>“That kid's good.” Hayate muttered.</p><p>“Almost too good.” Kakashi spoke, “the rate he’s progressing is incredibile, even putting the likes of Itachi Uchiha to a normal academy student.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t go to far kakashi, he’s only eight he can’t be that good.” Hayate protested.</p><p>“He learned water walking in a week, and it took him an hour to learn to change the trajectory of a kunai with another kunai the next week.” He spoke dryly. “What takes Genin months he did in half a month.”</p><p>“He is that good.” Yugao spoke, shocked, Itachi Uchiha, the fourth member in their Anbu squad was only eleven, yet it still took him a month to do that.</p><p>“I’m just scared what will happen if he learns the 𝘬𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯 (6) .” Kakashi muttered, sitting in the chair and letting his head fall onto the table.</p><p>“How could the Kage bunshin be useful to him?” Hayate asked, “it takes a shit ton of chakra to make.”</p><p>“Aside from the fact of him being an Uzumaki, sensei’s seal allows the Kyuubi’s chakra to slowly mix with his, meaning his chakra capacity will grow multiple times more than anyone else could, he’s got chunin level reserves right now and me and Hokage-sama expect it to be Jounin by the time he’s nine.”</p><p>“Sweet kami.” Yugao spoke out, staring at the door of Anko’s room.</p><p>“So he’s gonna be a legend.” Genma spoke.</p><p>“He’s already a playboy.” Hayate shot in.</p><p>“Yep.” Kakashi spoke dryly. “The ladies are gonna love him, especially Anko”</p><p>They were all interrupted from the yell of Nartuto. “Anko-chan what do you mean pull down my pants!”</p><p>“Anko!” Hayate yelled, “you broke the rule!”</p><p>“Maa it’s fine.” Kakashi spoke before clearing his throat and yelling down the hallway. “Anko if you wait till he becomes a ninja I’ll give you a courtship!”</p><p>“Sold!” Anko yelled back.</p><p>Everyone stared at Kakashi, eyes wide.</p><p>“What?” Kakashi asked, “It gets her off of him for most likely the next two years.”</p><p>“I don’t know whether to slap you or be impressed with your quick thinking.” Yugao muttered.</p><p>Kakashi gave an eye smile back.</p><p> </p><p>XvwvX</p><p>He was surprised Anko didn’t take him when he was accepted into the Anbu, the exact same age as Itachi. That was nearly two years ago and since that day at the apartment, she had yet to bring it up. Many people would have just said that she forgot, but he knew Anko like no one else did, And she wouldn’t forget something like that.</p><p>He let the memory melt away with the steam, disappearing into the air of konoha as he let his head fall back onto the warm towel on the rock. Letting the sounds drift past him.</p><p>VxwxV</p><p>“Come on Naruto you have to get to bed.” Kakashi yelled at Naruto</p><p>“Why Nii-san? It’s only 8pm!” Naruto yelled out.</p><p>“Because you have school tomorrow!” Kakashi responded, dodging the three pronged kunai that was thrown at him. “Don’t want to be tired on your first day of school!” He disappeared in a shunshin and not a moment later was the ground blown up by a bolt of lightning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>